


Keep Me Hangin' On

by bottombitch



Category: SSSS.Gridman (Anime)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Foot Fetish (brief), Hand Jobs, Karaoke, Love Hotels, Missionary Position, Public Hand Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, impregnation risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Yuta asks whether Rikka enjoyed her group date. She says no. She's lying. Commission for WaddleBuff.





	Keep Me Hangin' On

Yuta leaned forward, laying his chin in his hands. He had been used to his presence being enough to grab Rikka's attention, but she seemed distracted. Her cheeks even looked a little flushed, but her face held the same apathetic expression that it held most of the time. Having had enough of waiting for her to speak to him, he broke the silence. "So, how did things go last night?" he asked her. She had been pressured by her friends into going on a group date of sorts with a bunch of older guys. She hadn't been looking forward to it, but Yuta couldn't shake the thought that maybe she'd fallen for one of the college boys... or worse.

"Eh," Rikka said, without thinking much about what she said. "It was pretty lame." Despite talking to him, she still looked distant...

— — —

The music was loud. Too loud. It was so loud that Rikka could hardly hear herself thinking, but then she didn't need to do much thinking while making out with someone, did she? Each of the older boys had focused on one of the girls, and the one who'd chosen Rikka found himself hanging off her lips far sooner than he could have expected to. She couldn't have turned him down, hot as he was. While they made out with passion, lips smacking against one another while Rikka tried her very best to keep down the moans trying to rise up from within her, Rikka's hands reached for his chest, grabbing onto his clothes and just about whatever else she could to ground herself.

The boy was braver with her than anyone she'd ever met before. He didn't give her time to prepare herself for whatever he did, and although he did ask her before taking things further he never waited for her answer before doing it anyway. She mentally thanked herself for getting herself into a room alone with him, away from the other girls, before he made his move. She felt as if she couldn't say no to him... not that she wanted to. His hands pressed against her chest, similar to the way she had been with his at first. Desperate gropes that went more for the clothes than the flesh beneath, but that didn't last long. Once he got his hands on those wonderful tits of hers he began to grope them instead, kneading the flesh between his fingers and palms while he kept up his deep kissing. His tongue thrashed against hers, always keeping on the move and always pushing with more power than she could return to him. For all intents and purposes, he was dominating her, and she loved it.

She didn't even know his name — or, to be more accurate, she couldn't remember it — but that didn't stop her from letting him kiss her. It didn't stop her from letting him grope her, not even when his hand began to slide lower, down the length of her shirt. She had ditched her sweater to avoid the heat of the club, but with his body pressed so tightly against hers she still felt overheated. As his hand dropped down to set against her thigh, the surprise caused her to let out a moan, though she pulled back from their kiss a moment later and covered up her own mouth in embarrassment. Her wide eyes gave away her disappointment in herself, but the college boy was intent on going further. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand instead, and his hand ran higher along her thigh, beneath her skirt and against her panties.

Why was she letting him do that? Why wasn't she stopping him? She could already tell that she would be chastising herself later but no amount of self-control could have denied how hot her pussy felt against her underwear. His fingers were quick to find her most sensitive spots, and he began running his fingers along them. He seemed to be an expert, able to identify each fold and crease as he drew his finger back and forth against her twat through her underwear, finding her clit with precision and attacking it until she yanked her hand away from her mouth and moaned out. He captured her lips again and kissed her harder, pressing her head back against the sofa behind her so that she couldn't pull herself away.

She hesitated, and then she moved her arms up to wrap them around his shoulders, letting him know that she wouldn't try to pull herself away from him regardless. She felt him smirk against her lips, and for a moment she felt like his prey, but to even the odds she brought one of her hands down to press against his crotch in turn. Before she knew what was happening, she was grinding her palm up against him; she could feel him, already semi-hard, but that changed the moment she began that rubbing. He hardened beneath her touch, and she felt powerful.

For better or for worse, her actions emboldened him to go further; he slid his hand up further to push against the waistband of her panties, and then slid inside them. He drove his fingers against her bare slit, and her eyes widened, but she didn't stop him. She fell back into their kiss a moment later, returning with more passion than she'd been showing beforehand. She could feel herself sinking deeper into carelessness... but with how great it felt to have his fingers pressing up against her she found it hard to be worried. He pressed right up against her entrance and then slid one of his fingers inside a moment later.

She had to pull away from the kiss to breathe, her cheeks heavily flushed. "Those feel bigger than I thought they would," she mumbled, hoping that she was speaking loud enough for him to hear her, but he just shook his head and leaned back in to kiss her again. As she let her eyes close, she kissed him back and reached up to undo his belt. Though she struggled to do so with one hand, her desire to have his cock out in the open carried her through the frustration, and pretty soon she had him in her hand. His length was warm to the touch and bigger than she expected it to be. How many surprises did the boy have up his sleeve? He ground himself against her hand, and she felt his precum begin to run down against her wrist. She had felt powerful before, but she felt even more powerful now, and after wrapping her hand firmly around the base of his length she began to stroke him.

Slowly back and forth, her hand moved across his shaft, pumping away at him while he did the same to her. She pulled away from their kiss every now and again for breath, but she never paused the movement of her hand, even as her wrist began to hurt; she craved the feeling that ran through her each time his cock throbbed within her grip. It wasn't long until she brought him to climax. The throbbing intensified, focused on the upper half of the shaft, and then rope after rope of cum blasted across her forearm, the rest of his climax dribbling out onto her hand. She bit her lip and pulled back from their kiss again, and the sight of his cum was enough to bring her to an orgasm she'd been close to for a while.

She felt herself squeeze tightly around his fingers, and one upside of the loud music was that it covered up the sound of her moaning. She threw her head back against the soft cushion behind her and cried out in pleasure, rolling her hips forward against his fingers. The orgasm flew through her quickly, but it left her panting and wanting more. She knew that they couldn't stay away from the group much longer, though; the other girls might start to question why they had been alone for so long.

"We should get back to the group," she told him, between desperate breaths. She could still feel his cum cooling against her forearm. Without giving her an answer, he leaned in to kiss her again. Distracting as his lips were, she pulled herself away from the kiss again. In the interim, he'd pushed a second finger inside her, and she could feel a bigger pleasure rising within herself as if the first orgasm she'd had was only a preliminary one, poultry compared to the one she was about to have. She reached down to grasp his wrist with the one that had been wrapped around his shoulder, prompting him to pull back from the kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll be quick," he told her, right before dropping down onto the floor before her. She watched as he spread her thighs apart and took his place between them, pushing her panties aside entirely. Her eyes widened, and she glanced towards the door as if worried that one of the girls might burst in at any moment. She held off on chastising him just long enough for him to plant his tongue against her twat. As he watched her face for a reaction, he ran the muscle-up against her clit, slowly drifting it back and forth against her. She felt her entire body clench, and her thighs closed around his head. She couldn't help but squeeze him between them. Her feet settled against the backs of his shoulders, and she had to fight to keep back the moans that she wanted to give... all while his fingers continued thrusting back and forth inside her. Between the two digits sliding against her twat and his tongue moving against her clit, she knew that she wouldn't last much longer.

— — —

"You seem distracted," Yuta said to Rikka, prompting a sigh from her.

"I guess I just didn't sleep very well."

"Were you really out that late?" he asked her, sounding concerned.

"N-No! Of course not. I was back home by nine o'clock."

— — —

The alarm clock on the bed beside her read nine PM, but Rikka was far from home, and it didn't look like she would be heading there any time soon. Shacked up with the boy she'd met in a love hotel, she was laid back against the bed while he took his place on top of her. They were making out just as fiercely as they had been back at the club, but with the lack of loud music to distract her Rikka could instead focus on keeping the sounds she was making below a reasonable level of volume as well as hear the sounds of her newfound lover's pleasure.

They had been going at it for what felt like five minutes when his hands moved up to settle against her chest. Rather than grope her, he picked at the edges of her cardigan and began to peel it backwards, moving it over Rikka's shoulder and then down her body, before pulling it out from under her and tossing it off to the side. Rikka would have usually been a little more annoyed to have someone treat her clothing in such a way, but under the circumstances she let it slide.

She pressed her body to his and held a hard kiss with him, eventually rolling onto her side as he did the same. The shift in position allowed her to feel just how hard he was— wait... when had he taken off his pants? She felt him pressing up against her inner thigh, and she couldn't help but press her other thigh against him, too. She didn't use them to stroke his length just yet, letting him simply sit between them instead. For a moment, he pulled back from the kiss and began to lean down into her neck instead. Her eyes widened in surprise as he began to kiss her there; it was a sensitive spot that she hadn't known that she'd had. He stuck around, too, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin for a long few moments before pulling himself back.

"I'm too hot," he complained aloud, and then pulled away from her to take off his shirt. As his body was exposed to her, she had to stop short of replying with 'I concur'. She brought her hand to her chin and bit down onto one of her fingernails, keeping a close eye on him as he finished taking his shirt off and tossed it aside. He had an impressive physique for someone his age, but it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before. Looking at him through secretly-wants-to-fuck-an-older-boy glasses, there was no way that he could have been hotter to her.

It was a good thing that he'd pull away from her because she needed to catch her breath. After she pulled her eyes away from his body, she glanced down towards his cock. "You're so hard," she muttered, underneath her breath. Despite the fooling around, they'd done earlier, this was her first time seeing his length. It wasn't too big, despite how big it had felt in her hand, but she still couldn't imagine what it would be like to have such a thing inside her.

He chuckled. "It's your thighs," he told her, reaching a hand down to press his palm against them. He dug his fingers into her thigh and gently squeezed it. "They're so soft. I can't help but imagine what it might be like to..." He cut himself off, but her interest was piqued; she didn't need him to finish his sentence, though. She knew exactly what he wanted, and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to give it to him. He leaned forward again to resume their making out, and she pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She couldn't get enough of kissing him. His mouth tasted sweet, but it was more than just that. Kissing him was a mixture of adventurous and naughty that set off all kinds of positive vibes inside her.

Over time, his hands moved down to her waist, and as he rolled himself onto his back, he pulled her on top of him. She took her place in his lap without complaint, setting her knees down at either side of his hips, and with her new position above him she leaned down to kiss him harder, thrusting her own tongue against his. Whereas back in the club he had completely dominated her in that regard, she was able to put up more of an offensive, thrashing her own tongue aside his in ways she wouldn't have thought possible of herself mere hours earlier. She felt as if she'd gone off the deep end, but she didn't care about drowning.

He paused, and she pulled back with a raised eyebrow. She needed to catch her breath anyway, but she would have been good to keep going for another couple of minutes before admitting that. "What's wrong?" she asked him between breaths.

"Nothing," he said, though he didn't meet her gaze. He ran one of his hands along her thigh, and she was reminded of the way how excited he'd been by them earlier. "What time do you need to be home tonight? Do you have a curfew or something?" he asked her.

"I, uh..." She had to think for a moment. The question didn't even register with her properly right away, but her brain caught up and she answered him: "No, I don't. So long as I'm back for school tomorrow, it doesn't really matter what time I leave." He grinned. Could he tell that she wasn't exactly telling the truth? She had always thought herself a good liar, but the way he was looking at her seemed to pierce through whatever facade she was putting up... before she even knew she was putting up a facade!

He ran his thumb against her thigh again, and although he hadn't given her any verbal cues that it was a thigh job he was after, he didn't need to. She moved back from his lap and sat herself a little lower than his feet, his legs bent at the knee. She gazed upon his naked form and found herself biting her lip again while she moved her thighs into place, planting each one of them at either side of his member. She had, obviously, never given a thigh job before, so she wasn't sure exactly what she was doing, but the way he nodded as he felt her thighs close around his member let her know that she was at least going down the right lines.

As she began to move her thighs up and down against the member between them, making sure not to squeeze him too tightly, she looked up to glance at the expression on his face, only to find his gaze firmly fixed on the sight of his cock poking up from between her thighs. It was as if he was in disbelief. That was kind of funny, wasn't it? He had been able to completely overwhelm her so many times that night, and all she needed to do to even the odds was slide his cock between her thighs. She felt herself smirk, but she kept quiet. As she slid her thighs all the way down his cock, the length slapped forward against them. She felt her cheeks flush, and she was quick to reach forward and use her hand to stand his cock upright.

She found that she could only feel his cock twitching and throbbing whenever she tightened her thighs around his length, and that posed a problem: although she didn't want to hurt him, she couldn't get enough of the feeling of his cock throbbing against her; it was proof that she was good at what she was doing. Something so dirty as having a man's cock between her thighs. She felt herself grinning again, though it wasn't at his expense. She was proud of herself.

The precum flowing from his tip provided great lubrication for the movement of her thighs. Once she began finding it easier to slide her thighs along his length, she was able to find a steady rhythm and keep it consistent, pumping her hips upward as she tightened and untightened the grip her thighs had on his cock. Moving her hands behind herself to help her keep her position, she moved entirely with her hips, grinding his length hard and without pause until she heard him start to moan. She felt as if she were hearing him be pleasured for the first time, even though he'd been moaning alongside her back in the club; somehow, the thigh job she was giving him felt far more intimate.

Finally, she felt the throbbing of his cock become more rapid, and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting up between her thighs; she knew that he was about to cum. She looked around for something to catch the seed with, but it was already too late. After thrusting his hips up as high as they would go, he began to cover her in his load. Spurt after spurt of cum landed against her school uniform, sitting warmly against the white shirt while Rikka's expression soured, if only for a moment; she was disappointed in herself for not moving away in time.

It took him only a few moments to catch his breath, and his cock never softened between her thighs; even as he pulled himself away from her and moved up onto his knees, he was still rock hard.

"Sorry about the mess," he told her, sounding completely unapologetic despite his words.

"Mmm. This was a nice shirt, too," she told him, with a grin on her face that betrayed any hopes she might have had about tricking him into feeling guilty.

"It's not completely ruined," he told her, setting his hand against her inner thigh as he leaned down to whisper into her ear. "You'll just have to wear me to school from now on."

She felt her eyes widen, but more importantly, she felt her pussy moisten. She had been too distracted to think about her own arousal while his cock had been between her thighs. "D-Don't be so lewd," she told him, averting her eyes, but he was quick to run a hand underneath her chin and pull her face towards him again, planting a soft kiss against her lips.

"You just got me off with your thighs and you're telling me not to be lewd?" he asked, with a smug smirk.

"I just got you off with my thighs and you're talking back to me? You should be worshipping the ground I walk on for sinking so low," she replied, mostly joking, and her tone gave that away.

"And here I thought you wanted to. What, am I supposed to believe that you weren't into it, moving the way that you were? I doubt you're that passionate about pleasuring a guy you just met. Now that would be lewd," he countered, prompting her to furrow her brow.

"Can you just shut up and fuck me already?" she asked him, surprising herself with her words, but she didn't go back on them.

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied.

— — —

"Well, I'm glad that you had a good time," Yuta told her sincerely, completely unaware of the memories flying through Rikka's head.

— — —

Pinned beneath the boy who she had just asked to fuck her, Rikka fought between moans and kissing him back as he set himself atop her, working her clothes off carefully. Her shirt was the first thing to go, each button being popped off slowly as the boy took the time to give her a grope here and there. She could feel her nipples harden underneath her bra, and between her legs, she was wetter than she had ever been before. He pulled his mouth away from hers and instead moved down to her neck. She had forgotten about the newly discovered sensitivity there but was reminded of it as his mouth latched on and he began to kiss and lick and suck at the skin. He didn't stick to one spot, either, moving around her neck, slowly down her collar and then towards her chest.

Her shirt was off by that point, at least enough to the point where it wasn't in the way, and she soon felt his hand slide around her body to undo her bra from the inside of her shirt. As it popped open, he reached up to tug one of the cups down, exposing her breast. Despite all of the things he'd done to her that evening, for some reason, that moment felt the most embarrassing for her. Once again, her cheeks flushed, and she hid in herself for a moment while his mouth moved down to press against her nipple. He gave it a gentle kiss at first, and then flicked his tongue across it, and then moved his hand up to grope her tit while he took her nipple between his lips and suckled hard. He made sure to give it a gentle bite before moving onto the other one.

All Rikka could think about as he worked her over was how much she wanted to have his cock inside of her. She could still feel it pressing up against her thighs as if taunting her. She had an ache that she'd never had before, and whereas earlier she'd been worried that perhaps his cock wouldn't be able to fit inside her, now all she could think about was how badly she wanted him to take her, all the way to the hilt. While he ran his hands further down her body, past her stomach towards the spot between her legs, his mouth lingered somewhere above her belly button, giving her slow kisses. His fingers slowed, too, and the last few inches above her twat took him a few long moments to cross. She felt him reach her pubes, run his fingers against them while he began to take off her underwear, and then as he tossed her panties aside he slipped a finger inside her, his mouth making its way up towards her lips again.

She hadn't known that she'd had so many pleasure spots. Why didn't anybody warn her just how sensitive her first time would be? Her thoughts lingered on the fact that this was her first time. She was about to lose her virginity to someone who she'd only known for a few hours, and she couldn't have been happier about it. The emotion that she felt towards the situation put into perspective everything that she thought she had known about sex before meeting the older boy. She hadn't known a damn thing about it, but she didn't blame herself. She had been naive. And was she a slut just because she gave her virginity to the first person who could impress her sexually?

Maybe, but she found it hard to care about labels when her pussy was as dripping wet as it was.

"You're wet," he told her, right as her thoughts focused on it, and her cheeks flushed again. For a moment, it felt as if he could read her mind.

"Didn't I ask you to fuck me earlier?" she asked him, and it was only as she finished speaking that she realised he had moved his hips up against hers; his cock was pressed up against her entrance, near enough, and with how wet she was all it would take was one hard thrust to have him inside her and her virginity taken. He didn't give her the opportunity to change her mind; a moment later, that thrust came. It was hard, and over in a moment, just as she had imagined. Her eyes widened and she threw her head back; the world seemed to stand still for a brief moment, feelings she had both experienced before and those that were entirely new rushing through her all at once. She might have gasped if he hadn't taken away her ability to breathe.

She found her proverbial footing and panted hard, looking up at him again as a moan escaped her. She wondered whether he was going to give her time to adjust, though a part of her hoped that he wouldn't, and sure enough, a moment later he began to move his hips. He didn't go easy on her, either; moving hard and fast right off the bat, he pounded away at her poor, virginal pussy without remorse or pause. It was lucky for her that she didn't feel much pain, the pleasure vastly overshadowing any that she might have felt. Her legs moved up to wrap themselves around his waist. Still wearing her socks and skirt, she laid there and accepted it, taking him no matter how rough he wanted to be with her.

His hands moved to hold her thighs again, and he couldn't help but grope at them while he fucked her. He must have excited himself because his thrusts held more power to them, and she could have sworn that she felt his cock twitch inside her, though with how fast he was moving she couldn't be absolutely sure. His precum ran against her inner walls, helping to lubricate his rough fucking as he slapped against her hips, pulling a bigger moan from her each time he made contact. It got to the point where he was worried about disturbing the other patrons of the love hotel, and so he leaned down to capture her lips in a deep kiss, at which point her legs tightened even further around him.

It was only as she felt his cock give a definitive twitch inside her that she realised she hadn't asked him to wear a condom. His cock was currently bare inside her, ready to fill her with cum whenever his climax came. As much as she should have asked him to pull out and slip on some protection, she didn't want him to stop, and a part of her was curious what it would be like to be filled with his seed. The long-term consequences seemed unimportant, certainly when compared to her pleasure, and even as he leaned aside to moan into her ear that he was close she didn't ask him to pull out. Her legs tightened around him, and as she felt his thrusts grow more desperate her orgasm began to build.

She came the moment that she felt the first blast of cum painting her inner walls. The continued twitching and throbbing of his cock helped her through the throes of climax, during which she held him tight and moaned out as loudly as she could into his shoulder. She didn't care whether anybody heard her. Why should she hold back? It was her moment.

There was a long pause as the two of them laid in post-orgasmic bliss, after which the boy pulled himself out of Rikka and moved up onto his knees again. She reached a hand up to wipe sweat from her own forehead and gazed up at him, feeling a mixture of emotions that she wouldn't have been able to put into words if she tried. Unwrapping her legs from around his waist, she pulled herself backwards and sat up, only to feel his hands on her again.

"O-Oh, are we not done?" she asked him, prompting him to smirk in response. She should have known as much. His hands fell down to her hips, and he began to turn her over. She followed his movements willingly, even eagerly, and then moved her behind up to shift up onto all fours. Waggling her butt back against him, she turned her head back to give him a brief grin. "Like what you see?" she asked him, gently bapping her butt back against his still-hard cock. As he slid his length between the cheeks of her ass, he nodded, and then leaned down to press a brief kiss to her lips before lining himself up with her again.

The second time he pushed inside her was nowhere near as intense as the first time had been, but she still felt the need to brace herself and hold her breath. He fell into a rhythm quickly, though it wasn't as swift nor as hard as his first had been; it seemed that he had worked out his frustration the first time around and now he was happy to simply hump away at her at a leisurely pace. It was a pity because she needed far more from him. She met each of his thrusts with a hump backwards, and before too long she was throwing herself back against his cock so hard that her full behind slapped against his hips each time.

For a moment, he paused his movement altogether and watched as she worked herself back against his shaft, spearing herself on him over and over again. It took her a long moment to realise that he had stopped moving, and then another for her to realise that he was watching her. She felt herself flush again but she quickly paused the movement of her own hips, waiting for him to continue the pace he'd been working at before. He wasn't feeling the slow pace anymore, though. He reached over to grab ahold of her wrists, and then pulled them back. As he held onto them tightly, pulling her body up from the bed, he resumed his hard thrusting.

She felt herself lose control of the situation, but she didn't mind. With him controlling the thrusting and holding her by the wrists, all she could do was moan out and pump herself back against him. She tried to meet each of his thrusts with one of her own, but he was moving too fast for her, and pretty soon she had to just succumb to the pleasure, moaning in a jittered and helpless manner while he continued pounding away at her behind. She hadn't been in suspension for very long when she felt her orgasm rock through her, prompting her eyes to roll back as her cunt convulsed around him. His third orgasm soon followed, the twitching of her cunt milking him for all that he had.

Rikka was sure that her cheeks were going to be red by the time he was finished. As she came down from her orgasm, she hung her head forward and let out a sigh, before pulling one of her hands from his grip to place it against the headboard in front of her. "You came inside me again..." she muttered, and despite the alarm bells that being finished inside of twice should have been set off inside her, she felt a tingle of pleasure run down her spine.

"So I did," he said, smugly, only for her to turn around and plant her hand against his chest. She pushed him back against the bed and took her place on top of him, planting one knee next to his hip while she planted her foot on the other side. She reached down between her legs to rub at her own pussy, his seed dripping out of her and onto his cock below. He was still hard, despite having cum four times already that night, but she held back her compliments for him as she reached down to align his cock with her entrance.

He slipped inside her just as easily as he had the first two times, aided by the sheer amount of cum inside her. She moved her foot down to settle her other knee next to his hip and then began to slide herself down the length of his cock. She didn't take him all the way to the base right away, choosing instead to work her way down with gentle bounces that took a little more of his cock inside each time. Being the one in control felt weird, but she liked it. She reached down to grab one of his hands and then reached it up to plant his palm against her chest. He took to groping her immediately and didn't go easy. His fingers dug deep into her flesh while he ran his palm around her nipple. His other hand reached down to grab one of her legs and pulled it forward. He grabbed the heel of her foot and pulled her sole up towards his mouth, before peppering kisses across it.

She couldn't figure out why he would do that, but she helped out nonetheless, pressing her sole against his face while his tongue pushed against her in turn, his nose pressed right up against the fabric of the sock. With one leg forward, Rikka had to move both her other leg forward and her hands behind herself in other to continue riding him, but she would do whatever she had to do in the pursuit of another orgasm. She felt it rising within herself, unsteady bursts of pleasure getting more and more intense each time they came. She could feel him twitching too; each time she felt him do so she slid herself to the base and ground against him with the hopes of coaxing out another one.

For the third and final time, they came together, both panting for more while their bodies seized up with orgasmic pleasure. Rikka had to grab onto the foot of the bed with one hand to stop herself from falling over, and the boy buried his face against her sole to cover up the sound of his moaning. It was depraved, and it was desperate, and it was completely devoid of the values she'd once upheld, but it was perfect. She slid herself off him a moment later and collapsed against the bed, exhausted.

Her lover still had some energy to go, though, and so he moved behind her and settled himself atop her thighs, grinding his cock between the cheeks of her ass. "Reckon you can survive school tomorrow without any sleep?" he asked her.

— — —

Rikka yawned, watching Yuta pace back and forth. He was taking care of something in the cafe, though she wasn't sure what; she couldn't focus. She uncrossed her legs for a moment, only to cross them again when she felt the seed inside her begin to seep out.


End file.
